Fall out love
by zumiez2002
Summary: A series of one shots inspired by Fall out boy songs. All different au, different pairings and different ratings. But first, what do you get when you cross a nerdy Alfred, a snarky Arthur, prom, and a bowl of vodka punch? Find out it the first chapter 'Dance Dance'


**A/N Hey guys! It's zumiez, and I'm gonna a tell you a little story. One day I was sitting in my room and I was listening to the great band called Fallout Boy, and I couldn't help but think about how a lot of these songs remind me of my favorite hetalia pairings... SO this is what my mind produces in the late hours. I'm writing this at the same time as my other story 'Don't say you love me', if you go check it out you'll see its a heavier more serious , and I wanted to do something more light and airy. Any who hope you enjoy this collection of one shots, and you can request you fav F.O.B songs and maybe ill throw in some more bands in the future.**

 **Starting with one of the classics DANCE DANCE**

 **Chapter 1- Dance Dance**

'She says she's no good,

with words but I'm worse,

barley stuttered out a joke of a

romantical stuck to my tongue'

"I-You, l-look really pret- I m-mean handsome t-tonight Arthur". Alfred F. Jones swayed on the balls of his feet as he watched his date pin a flower on to his upper shoulder.

" Hush love, you sound like you got trapped in an ice box." The british teen chided as the taller blonde tried no to wince as the pin came in contact with his skin once again.

Cameras flashed , Alfred grinned and gripped his companions hips trying to fight the urge to move his hand lower. Every once in a while he shifted his pose to accommodate the others parents, and their need to take a million and one pictures. Though he didn't mind, for the fact that he wasn't paying attention to anything going on around him. The situation he was in was to surreal for him to be worrying about some stupid pictures. There was one reason, one reason only Alfred F. Jones was questioning his very existence, and it could be summed up in three words. Prom. Arthur Kirkland.

Yes. Alfred super dork was going to prom with THE Arthur Kirkland. Sexy, popular, and not to mention very british Arthur Kirkland. The same boy that the blue eyed, blonde had spent many nights crying his name in shameful lust and wanton. The same boy who had stolen his first kiss in third grade. The same boy who who hadn't talked to Alfred in over five years until two weeks ago.

It all started a month before prom, thats when Hetalia high's power couple Arthur Kirkland, and Francis Bonnefoy started having relationship issues. There had been rumors flying around that Francis was having and affair with some nobody from the hockey team. Usually Alfred would have ignored this, the populars generated so much drama that their antics became old, but said nobody from the hockey team was his own brother Matthew.

Of course he never believed any of this, his baby brother was to sweet and innocent to do something of that nature. That was until two days later the canadian came home with a scarf around his neck in 90 degree weather, and when taken off small red bruises could be spotted along his collar bone, from no doubt Francis. The next day the school was abuzz with gossip about how the 'Hera and Zues' of HHS had split.

Alfred had been leaving the science lab after third period when it happened. He carried a test with an A+ at the top and a blinding smile on his face. Not that it was a surprise, the blonde always got good grades, took all ap classes, and managed to attend comic book club, physics club, and matheletes weekly. To say the least our boy was not popular. His thick rimmed glasses hiding his sky blue eyes, and baggy clothes hiding his good physic, he wasn't much to look at to the untrained eye.

He walked to his locker, and fumbled with the pad lock for no longer then thirty seconds before he felt a light tap on his shoulder. THe blue eyed boy turned around assuming his friend Kiku was there to Walk him to his next class, only to be inches from emerald eyes, and choppy golden locks.

 **Hetalia Hetalia Hetalia**

"Your going to prom with me love." A british voice deadpanned.

To say Alfred was shocked would be an understatement! The Americans mind was going into over drive. 'What the fuck does that mean!' he thought ' he's joking isn't he! where are the cameras!' he questioned, and rightfully so. Arthur hadn't made a effort to talk to him in over five years! And here he was in all his sexy, posh glory demanding Alfred to go to prom with him! The blue eyes teen fought the urge to pinch himself.

"O-ok" Alfred stuttered out, looking like a dear caught in the headlights.

"Lovely! Pick me up at eight, and for gods fakes be on time, ok? Also wear some bloody contacts, those glasses hide your eyes from me-" Thats all Alfred heard from that point on until the brit stalked off into the sea of teenagers.

And thats how they ended up where they were now, sitting in Alfred's Kapri stewing in awkward as the car rattled driving down the main street.

" Can I roll down-"

"broken" Alfred finished before the englishmen could.

"How about the radi-"

"Also broken" A blush had started to creep onto his face, good thing it was dark.

"Bullox Jones, it seem that everything in this car is broken but you." Arthur chuckled and turned to his date.

" If you could see the mental break down going on in my head right now you wouln't think that!" Arthur laughed even harder. 'OH shit did I just say that out loud!'

Alfred's hands gripped the steering wheel even tighter, if it had been a human the odds are it would be dead.

"Why so nervous love?" The green eyed teen smirked.

"Well I don't know maybe because the man of my dreams just asked me to prom! And its probably because he just wants to get back at his boyfriend for going out with MY brother but honestly I DONT CARE! And the fact that he's the most popular ,sexy, british person I've ever met! Also this that this is my first time wearing contacts and my face feels free! can your face even feel free! Is that a thing! And Im saying this all out loud aren't I! FUCK THIS! By the time he had finished his rant, he was talking faster then the speed of light, leaving Arthur to look at him owlishly

For the next ten minutes they sat in pregnant silence, until the brit interupted .

"Man of your dreams huh?"

Alfred slammed on the breaks. They had arrived.

 **HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA**

Arthur gripped his arm tight as they walked through an over decorated gym door. All eyes stopped and turned to them. The brit paid no mind and lead them through the crowd, as things starting to shift back to the party atmosphere. Trap Queen blared on the speakers, and the dace floor sprung to life with swaying and grinding.

Alfred was stiff still not registering what had happened in the car, but the other blonde had seemed to all but forgotten the fiasco and was greeting friends and other classmen.

" Ve~ Arthur!" A cheery voice that could only belong to the one and only Feliciano Vargas. A cheery Italian who loved art, everything pasta, and one of the brit's best friends.

"Hullo Feli! How are you enjoying yourself?"

" I'm great!Luddy took me to Olive Garden, and he bought me beautful flowers! Oh and Luddy's taking me to a nice hotel after this and we're going to-"

"I don't Arthur wants to hear about our boring night Feli" A tall boy with slicked hair and icy ice stepped forth, and coverd the excited teens mouth.

Taking his had from his dates mouth he extended it to Alfred.

" You are Alfred? I've heard a lot about you, and I believe we have cooking together, no?"

"Uh, y-yeah, Ludwig right?"

"Ja, it is nice to meet you, any friend of Arthurs' is a friend of mine" Ludwig nodded guy kinda scared Alfred, but it little Feli could handle him so could he.

"Speaking of 'friends', wheres the damn frog" Arthur cut into the exchange. His eyes narrowing as the Ludwig pointed to the middle of the dance floor where Alfred saw his brother, and Francis talking to another couple. Nodding goodbye the brit pulled AL through the crowd, and toward his ex.

He felt guilty when Matt looked at him with surprise and fear, Alfred had been so caught up in his brain he had forgotten to tell his brother the news. He gave a shrug and a scratch behind the head, before he turned his attention back to their dates who where glaring daggers at each other. He has to find some way to defuse this ticking time bomb.

" Hey , um Arthur I don't mean to interupt, but um, I'm ah thirsty, so um wannagetpunch?" He breathed out the last words so fast, you could almost not make them out.

At that moment something in the blondes eyes changed. The acid green turned back to a pleasant emerald, and the frown was replaced with a smirk.

" Yes Alfred, lets." He took the taller blondes hand and was about to take him to the refreshments stand, but not before shooting Matthew a look of pity and saying to Francis;

" Jealous Franny? I got the other brother" And with that he took the american and huffed off to the snack table.

Alfred had not realized how thirsty he was until he had guzzled down three full glasses of punch, not noticing the rather sharp bitter taste that came with it. Arthur watched him with amusement, his green eyes dancing in the dim lighting. He wondered if the American was aware that Ivan Braginsky had just spiked that punch with choice russian vodka, or he was just to innocent to care.

With his thirst quenched the taller blonde grabbed Arthur's waste with a new found confidence. For some reason his Arthur-ness didn't bother him any more, all he knew was there was a sexy englishman in front of him going to waste. So he did something about it. Swaying fast to the new beat that sounded through the speakers, griping on to the brit for dear life.

" Whoah tiger, had to much to drink?"Arthur's smirk was feral, as he giggled at drunk Alfred

"punch 's funny " He answered back sliding his hand lower and lower down Arthur's back. Only to be smacked by an ivory hand.

" Watch it yank, before I clock you." The shorter blonde warned

"Ya can' kick my 'sss, ya don't even know meh" Alfred slurred back, sliding his hands lower once more.

"Oh but I do Alfie. I know you love math and science, and your favorite food is hamburgers. I know you want to go to M.I.T after high school. I know you favourite super hero is Batman even though you tell everyone its captain America. I know you first crush was on Mei wang, and I got so jealous I kissed you" He chuckled leaning his head on the drunks chest.

" I never forgot Alfred, I couldn't. I didn't invite you to make Francis mad, I realized if I wanted you it was now or never. I couldn't wait not for Francis, not for you. I know you don't get half of what I'm saying, but I want you to be mine."

Alfred's mind was reeling, his though process had derailed long ago and he didn't know what to do. The song that was playing had somehow etched into his brain and it was playing in the back of his mind.

'Dance Dance'

'Dace Dance , is the way that they'd love...'

'why don't you show me a little bit of spine you've be saving for his mattress'

'show me. spine. mattress.'

Before he could over think his lips connected with Arthur's. Hunger and passion swept through his body was he attacked the others soft lips. When they both came up for air Arthur was smiling like an idiot.

" Shall we get out of here?" The teen questioned. Alfred just nodded his his head dumbly. If leaving meant getting more of whatever the hell just happened, he was defiantly in.

And as he pushed Arthur, his Arthur into his mattress that night the song played on repeat in his head.

'Dance Dance we're falling apart to half time'

Except this time, in this very moment, for the rest of his life. He would falling apart to Arthur.

 **A/N And there she is! I hope it didn't suck to much, but that is the kick of to this one shot collection and I hope you liked it. I hated having to make france the bad guy but he kinda just fell into place. To be clear he and Matt got together After the break up. Anyway comment what F.O.B song I should do next maybe? This is my fun project so please no flamers, but comments are welcome. Until next time!**


End file.
